Adgth Michael's story
by Wyren
Summary: Michael's story is set after An All Dogs Christmas Carol. It's about Michael who's life is changed when his new friends Charlie and Itchy go on vacation leaving him to do their job and how he feels for Annabelle. R


ADGTH Fan Fiction

Michael's Story Part 1: Meeting with an Angel and the Grand San Francisco Quake

By: Shane Kelly

Prologue:

As Charlie packed his things his German Shepard tail waved slowly from side to side. Itchy's short Dachshund legs shuffled across the floor as his green Tee swayed across his shoulders and red hat bounced. They were getting ready for their two week vacation to Hawaii with David's family. David is now a teen and starting high school so the family is taking him to Hawaii a month before school starts.

"Hey Charlie could you pack the chew toys," Itchy said while a few things in a suitcase "Relax Itch were not moving there and besides pal all really need are our toothbrushes." Charlie said nonchalantly. "Well I just don't want to be unprepared and what if Annabelle has a mission-." "No Itch your missing the whole point besides we haven't had any missions in a while and Belladonna and Carface haven't done anything in a while so if Annabelle has a problem she'll have to take it up with our replacement." Charlie said irritated "But Charlie assigning replacements is part of Annabelle's job." Itchy said, glaring at Charlie "Relax Itch Michael said he'd cover for us." Charlie lied "You sure he did?" Itchy said suspiciously. "Yeah."Charlie responded quickly "Alright Charlie I'll write Annabelle a note." Itchy said taking a pen and paper out from his hat and eagerly started writing "Hey Charlie could you call Michael-." "Already did that Itch." Charlie said finished packing their things. After they were done Itchy taped the note on the mirror of their apartment and they closed the door behind them when they left.

Suddenly Belladonna appeared her purple fur shone a sinister glow as did the spiked collar around her neck. The hair of Belladonna's ponytail flew back as she started laughing. "Chucky's going on vacation well now is the perfect time to start my new plan…….THE DESTRUCTION OF THE ENTIRE WEST COAST." She laughed as her figure disappeared from the mirror.

Ch.1

Two hours passed when Annabelle appeared in Charlie and Itchy's mirror her light blue eyes glowing full of life and happiness and lovely pink fur glowing radiantly. "Charles," she said but when no one answered "Charles, Itchy." She called again turning her head with her ponytail going in the opposite direction along with her heart necklace. After several moments she realized they weren't there "Where are they?" Annabelle asked herself as she stepped out of the mirror and checked every room after several moments of looking she noticed the note she took it off the tape and read it:

Annabelle Charlie, Sasha, Bess, and I have gone on vacation and won't be back for a while. But a friend is still in town and has offered to do any missions you'll have. His name is Michael. Charlie told me he'll be coming over today to watch our apartment.

From,

Itchy

"Charles." Annabelle said rubbing her eyes. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Annabelle jumped. "Wait why am I knocking there isn't anybody in there….ah well." Said a mildly sarcastic voice outside Annabelle curiously opened the door.

. . . . .

Michael jumped out of Emily's car when she opened the door his spilt tail trench coat and he was also wearing a\one of those doggie back pack things. "Michael I'll pick you up in an hour so stay with your friends okay." Emily said and Michael barked in response and ran inside. "Good bye pup see ya' soon!" Emily said. Michael's dark gray eye shone brightly with excitement because he was going to be by himself for a few hours with Emily's laptop, loads of music videos, anime's openings, and a bunch of YouTube poops.

He climbed up the stairs his black hair waving because he was listening to Emily's iPod and head banging. When he reached Charlie's and Itchy's room he knocked on the door jokily "Wait why am I knocking nobody's in there…..ah well." Michael said sarcastically to himself. He reached for the door the he noticed it was opening by itself '_Someone is in there… Charlie and Itchy left already it must be a thief.' _Michael thought bracing himself to pounce on them as they opened the door fully. The door opened completely he jumped onto the thief.

Annabelle saw a gray, dark gray, white, and black mass come at her the next thing she knew she was on the ground with an angry looking Whippet on her "Who are-?" "Shut up you're it appears you're in the position to ask questions so I'll ask them… Who are you?" asked the male voice _'I don't want to use my powers so I'll play along.' _Annabelle thought "Annabelle I'm Charles Barkin's boss." she said. Then Annabelle noticed a surprised look on the male Whippet's face and he got off of her "I'm so sorry." he said.

Surprise swept through Michael when the female Whippet called herself Annabelle. He stepped off "I'm so sorry." he said. Annabelle laughed "It's alright you trying to protect a friend's home I understand Charles and Itchy are lucky to have a friend like you Michael." she said getting close to him "Let's try this again." Michael said "Huh why?" Annabelle asked "I don't like meeting a potential friend on bad terms."Michael said "Okay." Annabelle said a little confused "Hi I am Michael." Michael said "I'm Annabelle." Annabelle said then Annabelle noticed Michael's hair it covered his right eye "Michael your hair is messy let me fix it." Annabelle said "WT freaking no." Michael said backing up. Annabelle raised a paw and light shot towards Michael's hair fixing it "There that's better." She stated happily "No it is not better I feel like a rich snob even though I'm richish." Michael said putting his hair back in its original position.

"So Michael why'd come here." Annabelle asked "Well I was hoping to watch stuff on YouTube alone… So what are you doing here?" Michael asked her with a charming smile "Well I had a mission for Charles and Itchy but they're gone on vacation and they have said in this letter that you'll do any missions I have." Annabelle said holding the letter up. "Can I see that?" Michael asked "Sure." Annabelle.

Michael read the letter and as he read it he thought_ 'Great Charlie got me into a real jam here. Sure I said if he ever needed help give me a call but I can't possibly say no if I do I'll seem like a liar also Charlie and Itchy are possibly only the guardian angels in town. So what to do…go with this lie or leave it alone…….' _Michael was about to say he didn't offer himself as a replacement whenhe noticed Annabelle's blue eyes just glowing brightly _' Wow those are very beautiful eyes and she's very attractive herself.' _Annabelle saw him looking at her "Um what are you doing? She asked tilting her head "Nothing." Michael said._ 'What the heck I'll do these missions for her who knows it might be an interesting experience.' _Michael smiled when he thoughtabout it "Sure Annabelle I do your mission.

When Annabelle heard that a surge of relief flowed through her. "Thank you Michael." Annabelle exclaimed excitedly "But one thing could you show me the ropes on how it's done." Michael stated "That's the only thing." Michael said "Alright I'll be your associate for this mission." Annabelle said without thinking "So what do we have to?" Michael asked "Belladonna my evil cousin is planning on destroying the west coast with a seismic wave generator she's building that will cause the largest earthquake in human history." Annabelle said exasperated "Alright I we have a date with your cousin."Michael said touching Annabelle's nose with his Annabelle pulled back "Yes we do." Annabelle said frowning but with a slight blush.

. . . . . . . . .

Carface was in his hide out an old run down fortune teller place his only henchman Killer left for vacation with his family. He lit a cigar and took a long puff the ashes falling on to his purple dress shirt "That four eyed little mutt expects to be paid while his away you can't get a decent henchman these days." he said taking another puff of his cigar. He got up from the chair he was sitting in when Belladonna appeared in front of him he jumped back in shock. "Hey Belladonna what's up?"Carface asked "Perfect Carface Chucky boy is gone ,San Francisco is defenseless against my new plan and, Anna brain dead has no one to stop me."Belladonna cackled evilly "So what is this new plan of yours? Carface asked timidly "Hahaha thought you'd never ask my portly friend….well I plan on destroying the west coast with a seismic generator opening the gate to hell's army so it can take over the world." She answered darkly "So Belladonna after the take over who will rule the planet?" Carface asked greedily "Why you and I Carface." She responded slyly "Good I like it Belladonna." He said darkly. _'Good now my fall guy is in place I don't have to worry now.' _Belladonna thought to herself and smiled.

Ch.2

Michael opened the door to Charlie and Itchy's apartment "Ladies first." He said gesturing for Annabelle to leave first "Thank you Michael." Annabelle smiled politely and walked out as Michael followed her. As they got to the stairs Michael looked at Annabelle _'I can't believe how attractive she is.' _Michael thought then he tripped over the stairs and fell several flanks and when he stopped he twitched "Ouch!" he yelled.

Annabelle ran down the stairs "Michael are you alright?" Annabelle asked "I only have one thing to say to myself after this incident…….FAIL!" Michael said "It also felt very, very awesome and not in the good way." He added "It did look bad and what do you mean by fail." Annabelle said Michael stood up "Basically a fail is when you try to do something cool or just something normal and you mess up that's a fail." Michael explained "Oh that's kinda weird." Annabelle said "Not if you're into anime or band or a vid game freak." Michael said "It still doesn't make any sense."Annabelle said confused "See you don't get it because you do not fall under the category I fall under branded on me by superficial dogs who have to make a big deal out of everything because they can't accept others for who they are." Michael said slightly irritated "Oh well that is awful." Annabelle said "Well let's get going your cousin isn't going to stop herself." Michael said "Oh believe me I wish she was that dumb." Annabelle said about to laugh while Michael chuckled "That was good." He said smiling at her while they walked away from the apartment talking their heads off.

"So your cousin tried to ruin Christmas?" Michael asked "Yep." Annabelle said "Well to me it sounds like she read How the Grinch Stole Christmas before she came up with that plan." Michael said sarcastically Annabelle laughed "You're funny but something you said earlier is still bothering me Michael that some dogs can't accept other dogs for who they are." Annabelle said "Yeah the worst case I've ever seen was during my racing days a dog from our breed he was just so misunderstanding he'd make you feel terrible about yourself just because you weren't him he'd tick he so many times like this one time he insulted my friend Katie so bad he made her cry then he has the nerve to ask her out on a date." Michael said "Katie said no correct?" Annabelle said "I'd go into detail what'd she said but yeah she said no."Michael said "Did he ever insult you?"Annabelle asked "Oh yeah he did it to me the worst and all the time I was thinking just because your insecure don't make me or others feel the same way." Michael explained his face in grimace "Sorry Michael did I step too far in your personal matters?" Annabelle asked cautiously "No I been carrying that around for years it felt good getting that off my chest." Michael said "Annabelle here's what I've learned from that part of my life you have to understand others and not dislike them because they are different from you." Michael said "You're right Michael." Annabelle agreed _'Did I just talk about Angler in front of someone I hardly know that's so unlike me.' _Michael thought shocked and he quickly changed the subject "Uh Annabelle are you hungry I am?" Michael asked "Hm now that you mention it I am hungry." Annabelle said hungrily.

"Well I know this place that let's dogs in for free its only a few blocks away from where Emily works and we can stop by." Michael said in a stretching position and wagging his tail happily. "Okay." Annabelle said her eyes glowing Michael blushed and turned away "Well lets' get going." Michael said "Alright." Annabelle said "Follow me I know the route." Michael stated "Okay lead the way."Annabelle said "Okay Annabelle." Michael smiled "This way Ms." He added and Michael went east.

. . . . . . . .

Belladonna and Carface were near the gates of Seismic Lab Generation Corp. or SLGC "So Belladonna what are we doing here?" Carface asked confused "Well were here to take over the mind leading in Seismic Manipulation Emily Thibault." Belladonna said "What's Seismic Manipulation?" Carface asked "Basically its manipulating the Earth's surface using this machine called X3467050 or affectionately called Earth Tremor II that releases pressure on the faults around the world by moving the fault slightly by using a laser or something." Belladonna said uncaring and waving her paw. "Well how are we going to take over her mind?" Carface asked confused "With this."Belladonna said holding a clay statue of Emily in her paw "That looks great boss but I don't see how a clay statue of our mark is going to help."Carface said skeptically "Fool."Belladonna yelled punching Carface in the shoulder and smiled "What it does is when you speak in it and causes the person that the statue's image of to do it." Belladonna said "That's awesome boss." Carface said smiling evilly "How about you make her do something?"Belladonna asked "Alright gim'me that."Carface said Belladonna handed it to Carface "Throw something at you coworker across the room." Carface said to the statue. Emily picked up a pencil and threw it at some guy "Ow the back of my head. "Said the some random guy. Carface and Belladonna chuckled when they heard it. Belladonna transported them inside after they stopped laughing.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Here it is Annabelle Will's and Katie's Dog Inn." Michael said as he noticed Annabelle go into the alley "No no no no where are you going." Michael said cutting her off from the trash can Annabelle looked shocked at how fast he got to her "Well I was going to get something to eat."Annabelle said "Wow you're fast." She added "Well thanks but that's not the point why are you eating out of a nasty garbage can?"Michael asked "Well you're the one who took me here-." Yeah but not to eat out of the garbage that's just disgusting." Michael said "Are you calling me disgusting?" Annabelle said "What no not you I meant was-." "So what do you mean Michael Thibault?"Annabelle asked "I'm trying not to get you sick."Michael said "Well dogs ate out of trash cans for years without getting sick." Annabelle stated factually "Alright have fun getting heart worms I'm getting minion with mashed potatoes and gravy." Michael said irritated and stormed away "Humph." Annabelle said walking to the dumpster.

"Stupid rah!" Michael said frustrated walking into the doggie door up front "Mike what are you doing here ya' goof." said a familiar white silhouette slapping him on the shoulder "Katie that hurt." Michael said sharply "Hey you know that's how I show my affection to my friends anyway what are you up to?"Katie asked "Nothing just here to get something to eat." Michael said "Well how are you're puppies." Michael added curiously "Good now that their favorite chew toy is here." Katie said mischievously "Wait what?-."

"Kids Uncle Mike is here attack."Katie yelled "Uncle Mike." Yelled little voices from another room and pounding of little running paws then it stopped "Where are they?" Michael asked panicked and he started to look around him "Uncle Mike." Came the voices from above him "How'd you get up there!" Michael yelled at the falling silhouettes and when he was about to move when all seven of the puppies landed on his back "Ow my back… Katie your pups are more psychotic then you." Michael said "Oh I highly doubt that Mike."Katie said smiling getting the wriggling puppies off of Michael "By the way who were you calling stupid?"Katie asked in a serious tone "Oh some dumb female whippet that I brought here." Michael said "You got into an argument with her didn't you?"Katie said taking the last puppy off him "I'll talk to her mean while kids go hide when we come back in I want you to glob her." she said walking out "Yes ma'am." The puppies said eagerly and ran into the room they came from while Michael was left to his thoughts.

Annabelle couldn't eat she was to angry "Hey pinky you must be that whippet Michael told me about so what's up." A white female whippet asked her hair bouncing as she walked "It's just that how could he say that I'm disgusting?" Annabelle asked "Well I think Michael meant to say was its unappetizing to most dogs that live in homes to eat from the trash and that other dog's do that doesn't mean you should to." The white whippet said playing with her black and red neck tie. "Are you sure that's what he meant?"Annabelle asked "Of course that's what he meant after all I've known that guy for years. "She said sitting next to her now then slapped her on the shoulder "Ow what was that for?"Annabelle asked "That's how I show affection to people I like." The white whippet said "It's a very painful way to show affection." Annabelle said rubbing her shoulder.

"Annabelle. "Said a voice from the end from the alley it was Michael. Annabelle and the white whippet walked to end of the alley. "What is it Michael?" Annabelle asked still a little sore "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for saying what I said also for not being more specific but I still want to know if you' still join me for lunch inside." Michael said apologetically and looking down. "Aw that is so cute." The white whippet said sitting next to Michael "Good job Michael as I said before you a nice guy." Katie whispered in his ear. "Sure Michael I know now that you were just trying to prevent me from getting ill." Annabelle said nuzzling his hair.

"Well let's get you two love birds something to eat." Katie said jokily leaning on both their shoulders "Besides when you to got here my owner Will wasn't here he was on a lunch break he never eats at his house/business now he should be here in 3-2-1." Katie said and on que a car parked in the parking lot. "Run we have to get inside before he does." Katie whispered in both their ears and they all ran inside before the apron wearing black haired dope could turn his head.

Then Will came in with three whippets greeting him "Hey Michael down Katie… but who are you whoever you are you've been bred magnificently you could pass for one of mine I like your pink fur color too." Will said. When Will and Katie went into the kitchen "Michael what did he mean when he could pass as one of his?" Annabelle asked confused "Oh Will is also a very gifted whippet breeder as well as an excellent cook but his restaurant doesn't open till two thirty." Michael explained eagerly as Will came back out with a menu "Michael I know that you only come here for two reasons lunch and the puppies but since you got here before I did its time for you and your new friend to eat." Will said setting the menu down in front of them "So what will it be?" he added. Michael and Annabelle pointed to the same thing at the same time that their paws touched and they both drew them away quickly and blushed "Okay the t-bone with mashed potatoes and a side of steamed carrots okay." Will said and got to work quickly.

Ch. 3

"Hey Annabelle is it alright if I talk to Mike for a bit?" Katie asked "Of course."Annabelle said "But so you won't get lonely kids meet Annabelle." Katie said "You have puppies are they yours and Michael's?" Annabelle asked "No their the children of some guy but I always forget his name he was really nice." Katie said "Someone new to play with!" came little screams that sounded like they came from ahead of her. Annabelle braced herself then for a frontal assault then she got glopped from the left "Wahh!"Annabelle screamed and the puppies started asking a billion questions and jumping all over her. Michael and Katie walked into another room "Michael I'm just going to cut to the chase do you have a crush on Annabelle?"Katie asked smiling "What no."Michael said blushing and turned away "Com'on Michael I know the moment when she nuzzled your hair and when I mentioned her name you got that shine in your eye when you have a crush on a girl and that was the biggest I've ever seen it."Katie said "Yeah well maybe a small one."Michael said. Katie looked at Michael with a motherly look of if you don't tell me or you'll be sorry _'Ah the motherly look of death my mortal enemy.' _Michael thought "Alright a fairly large one there happy." Michael said still looking away "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Katie asked "A little." Michael said in a smart-alecky tone "So what do I do she's an angel and a literal one." Michael said desperately "Duh do what you've been doing just being yourself it's not that hard." Katie said "Yeah you're right."Michael said "Duh females are always right about these romance things guys not so much."Katie said "I've also got the hint that she likes you to."Katie added "What do you mean?" Michael asked "When I told the puppies me and what's his face had weren't me and yours she looked a tad relived."Katie said "Oh wow that's cool."Michael said happily "Yes that is cool and also don't be macho."Katie said "Yeah like I already know that." Michael said "Remember just impress her by being yourself." Katie said as they walked out of the room.

Ch.4

"Hey Michael could you help me?"Annabelle asked as the puppies nibbled on her and dragged her around the floor "Hey kids enough Uncle Mike wants time alone with his new friend."Katie said "Yes mommy." The puppies said and left. Michael noticed a puppy behind him "Hey Gypsy what are you doing back here?"He asked quietly "I just woke up and found everybody gone and I didn't want to say hi I'm because I'm scared if Uncle Michael's friend won't like me."Gypsy answered with a typical little kid voice. "That's all I'm sure she'll like you." Michael said now behind Gypsy pushing her towards Annabelle "No Uncle Michael no!" Gypsy scram "Hey Annabelle meet Gypsy she's the eighth of Katie's pups but she more nervous and shy." Michael said "Um hello." Gypsy said nervously "Why hello." Annabelle said "Why weren't you with the other puppies?" "Because I was sleeping and when I woke up it looked like you were having fun without me so I thought you would like someone as shy as me." Gypsy answered "Well I'll tell you something it's nice to see one of your mother's litter who isn't crazy." Annabelle whispered in Gypsy's ear then the puppy giggled. "Alright Michael and Michael's date foods done." Will yelled hold two plates.

After Annabelle and Michael ate they left saying goodbye to Katie and her puppies. "Say Annabelle ready to go to Emily's work now?" Michael asked "Sure how far is it?"Annabelle asked back "Like um up that hill and two blocks down to the gate." Michael answered. "Okay let's going." Annabelle said "Let's run we'll get there quicker." Michael said "Alright do you want to race?" Annabelle asked "Sure I'm game when do we start?"Michael asked "Hm how about now." Annabelle said then bolted "Heh." Michael laughed then he took off and caught up to Annabelle "Hey stranger going my way?" He asked playfully then passed her. Annabelle sped up and caught up to Michael. "Yes I am." She answered and winked they were neck and neck then they entered a turn Annabelle noticed Michael slow down and over took him and as they reached the gate to Emily's job Annabelle and Michael were tied again and then they stopped before they hit the gate "Wow you're fast Annabelle I never got beat before." Michael said breathless "Actually Michael we tied." Annabelle replied inhaling deeply "Don't be so modest you won." Michael said smiling "Ah thank you Michael."Annabelle blushed and looked away.

"Hey Michael how are we going to get inside?"Annabelle asked "I say hack the gate's control's with Emily's laptop but I think I left it at the-."Michael said as he felt his back and he touched his doggie back pack "Uh hehe never mind."Michael said embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head "But Michael it'd be easier for me to teleport us in?"Annabelle asked "Then why didn't you do that?"Michael asked "Well..." Annabelle said rambling "Well do it besides teleporting would be easier."Michael said smiling gratefully "Uh yeah."Annabelle laughed then teleported them inside.

Ch.5

Belladonna felt her cousin Annabelle nearby "Dang my cousin is here Carface hurry up Annabreath is here."Belladonna said "Well it could go a lot faster if you'd help us." Carface yelled as he and Emily unbolted the Earth Tremor II from the floor "I would but I'll slow them down."Belladonna said as she teleported to where Annabelle was.

. . . . . .

Annabelle felt something demonic come towards her and Michael as they headed for the door "Michael what is this place?"Annabelle asked sternly "I think Emily said it was some kind of seismic lab." Michael said "What!"Annabelle yelled "Why didn't you tell me earlier." she stated angrily "Well you never asked."Michael responded defensively "How could you be so irresponsible you idiot."Annabelle yelled "Hey don't-." Michael was cut off when a ball of energy hit him in rib cage and sent him flying twenty feet "Michael!"Annabelle shouted and ran towards his side. "Belladonna why'd yo-." That was all he heard then he blacked out when he hit the ground.

Belladonna laughed evilly when Michael hit the ground "Belladonna why'd you do that!"Annabelle yelled redirecting her anger at her evil cousin. "Because Annaboob he made you angry."Belladonna said with false concern "Cousin just because someone makes you angry doesn't mean you hurt them." Annabelle said annoyed. "Why it looked like you were going to do it yourself Annie."Belladonna stated truthfully "No I wasn't Belladonna I was just uh frustrated with Michael." Annabelle said feeling guilty then nuzzling Michael's side. "Well Annie has a crush with someone just much of a loser as her or more so."Belladonna taunted Annabelle "Michael isn't a loser cousin he's one of the best-." Annabelle stopped talking when she realized what she was about to say.

Belladonna laughed "Well cuz come inside and I'll tell you my plan."Belladonna said teleporting herself Annabelle, and the unconscious Michael inside. When all three were in the room Carface was in Annabelle and Michael were in a cage in the left corner of the room. "Ha a cage cousin that won't hold me when I use a miracle." Annabelle said confidently a flash of angelic light shone from the heart on her necklace but when the light was gone the cage was still there. "What happened why'd the miracle fail." Annabelle said confused "Well Anna brain dead let me explain as you can tell the cage is immune to miracles like myself as long as I don't break my concentration."Belladonna explained "That's great thank you for the monologue."Michael said waking up then trying to sit up.

"Michael no you're injured badly just lay down." Annabelle said worriedly "I'm fine Annabelle really."Michael smiled "A few hurt ribs aren't much." he added confidently. Michael looked at Belladonna seriously "You said this cage needs your concentration correct?" he asked seriously "Yeah why?"Belladonna asked "Just wondering." Michael said turning away unbuckling the doggie back pack from his doggie back pack and opened it "Michael what on earth are you doing?" Annabelle asked "Well I like to think I'm going to cause a distraction." He whispered. "Hey Bella dip, LOOK A DISTRACTION!" He yelled and threw a small plastic purple black and red ball with a metal ring in the middle. "What are you talkin-."Belladonna said and turned then the ball hit her right between the eyes Carface started laughing . Belladonna then hit Carface with a green energy ball. "Ha yes perfect shot right between the eyes good work hydranoid."Michael said and picked up the ball "What'd you throw at her anyway?"Annabelle said holding back laughter "Well I threw a Bakugan called Alpha Hydranoid at her." Michael said putting hydranoid one of the metal bars of the cage and it popped open "Wow that's pretty nifty."Annabelle said fascinated. "Yeah it cool but my plan didn't work I thought that if I broke her concentration long enough the cage would disappear." Michael said disappointed "Well it was worth seeing my cousin get hit in the face."Annabelle laughed.

"You think it's funny cuz?" Belladonna asked angrily "No Belladonna I think it's hilarious." Annabelle said rolling on the floor of the cage. "Well you won't think it's hilarious when you and Mikie find out who's also working for me, Emily get in here and inspect Carface's work". Michael looked shocked as his owner walked in "What you do to Emily!" Michael yelled "Simple I'm controlling her mind through the use of this."Belladonna said holding a statue of Emily "You witch!" Michael yelled "When I get out of here you'll wish you never took control of her I'll make sure of that." he added angrily "Ha looks like baby is mad tha-." "Shut the freak up you stupid fat cowardly idiot."Michael yelled at Carface. "Cousin how dare you take control of a humans mind that is just cowardly and despicable even for you." Annabelle yelled just as angrily. "What make you think I care fools." Belladonna said evilly. "It's efficient master."Emily said blankly "Good now tell the other dirt nerds to put in the back of the truck out back and tell them to shove these morons in the back to."Belladonna said darkly then teleported to the truck with Carface.

Michael sat where he hair covering his face was as Emily covered him and Annabelle with a tarp. "Michael I'm sorry do you want to-." "It's alright Annabelle you didn't mean for this to happen besides it's my fault if I went to work with her and not have gone to Charlie's and Itchy's place this never would have happened."Michael said sadly and laid down "It's not your fault Michael and you couldn't have known this would have happened."Annabelle said reassuringly "Well I should've, Emily is like a mother to me she raised me into what I am and my closest friend and when I see her like that I feel like I've failed to protect her."Michael said "Michael…."Annabelle said and looked down _'How am I going to get Michael to realize he didn't fail to protect Emily?' _Annabelle thought then after a few minutes her head shot up"Michael what would Emily do if you ever got lost?"Annabelle asked "She'd go looking for me."Michael answered solemnly "Would she get depressed if or give up?"Annabelle asked again raising her voice "No she wouldn't she'd keep looking even if the other people around her did."Michael said his voice returning to some of it natural cheeriness "Are you going to give up on your owner and blame yourself."Annabelle asked near yelling volume "No I'm not."Michael said sitting up now and cheered up "Thank you Annabelle for helping me realize that not to give up hope that easily." He added "You're welcome Michael."Annabelle said smiling.

"Annabelle can you break us out of here?"Michael asked "Of course I just wanted to know the plan completely."Annabelle said then teleported them out of the cage. "Hey how come were not at the truck."Michael said "I could only take us out of the cage."Annabelle said "Oh angel policy."Michael said and Annabelle nodded. Michael and Annabelle ran out of the room "Michael where is the back exit?"Annabelle asked "Next hall and first left."Michael answered. They entered the hall and took the left as the seismologist looked at the dogs "Emily." They whispered under their breath.

Ch.6

Belladonna and Carface were watching the loading from the bushes near the back exit. "So why are we hiding Belladonna." Carface asked "We're waiting for Emily to give us the all clear signal."Belladonna said quietly "Okay so what's the signal?"Carface asked "You'll see chubby."Belladonna said. Then Emily gave the signal which her turning and winking at the bushes. "There's the signal."Belladonna said walking out of the bushes "Com'on times a wasting."She added.

. . . . . . . .

Michael and Annabelle appeared from the door and "Michael look its Emily and Belladonna."Annabelle said following Michael into the bushes. "Yeah I know we need a distraction of some sort."Michael said before he bumped into Carface as he was leaving "You." They both said at the same time "Bellad-." Michael cut off Carface. "Annabelle could you please put muzzle on him." Michael said "Of course nothing personal Mr. Carruthers."Annabelle said using her magic to put a muzzle on him and putting his hands in hand cuffs. "Hand cuffs nice touch." Michael said impressed "Can't have him escaping now can we."Annabelle smiled enjoying the praise. "So what's the plan?"Annabelle asked smiling "Well I was thinking you could be an evil dog from Limbo named Stephen."Michael said "I don't know."Annabelle said doubtful "Com'on you'll get to yell at your cousin and it's a good cause."Michael said "Alright what do you want him to look like?"Annabelle said "Dark crimson eyes black spiky hair, dark gray and black hair for the coat, a dark crimson dress shirt, and a black dress coat." Michael said "Okay."Annabelle said morphing herself into that shape "What does he sound like." Annabelle asked her voice ruining the dark character they created "Like an evil snobbish person." Michael said "Alright like this."Annabelle said "Yes exactly like that."Michael said "So what will you be doing then?" Annabelle asked in her normal voice "I'll take the statue from Belladonna while you to two are fighting." Michael said "What shall we do with him?"Annabelle asked in Stephen's voice "Take him to spiky there and trade him for her plan."Michael said "So when she says now I throw the first blow." Annabelle said "Yep." Michael answered. "Alright." Annabelle said and grabbed Carface and teleported away._ 'I hope this works.' _Michael and Annabelle thought.

Ch.7

Belladonna was talking to Emily when a male whippet appeared a few feet in front of her. "Hello I'm Stephen." He said "Well Stephen I'm busy and how'd you teleport here?"She asked "I'm from Limbo and my powers far exceed you own." He said snobbishly "So what's a Limbo lackey doing here?"Belladonna asked "I'm here to steal you're plan of course but I'm willing to make a trade."Stephen said and Carface appeared at his side. "What'd you do to him?"Belladonna asked angrily "What does it look like I put a muzzle over his fat mouth and hand cuffs on him are you seriously that dull witted?" Stephen said with a smirk "So do we have a trade or not?" he added. "No."Belladonna said even angrier. "Too bad I was hoping you'd say yes."Stephen said with false disappointment "Why?"Belladonna asked "Because I wouldn't have to do this."Stephen said looking at the truck "What look at the truck."Belladonna laughed "No you fool."Stephen said and when he opened his mouth again a beam of concentrated light hit the truck and it blew up. "That."Stephen said then laughed "Why'd you do that now no one can open the gate to hell."Belladonna yelled "Well then you've should've gave me what I deserved."Stephen said factually "I'll definitely give what you deserve a butt whooping."Belladonna said then shot an energy ball at him. Stephen dodged it "Okay it's on."Stephen said.

Stephen launched lighting at Belladonna she dodged it and threw afire ball at Stephen. He teleported away then reappeared behind Belladonna and hit her with an energy ball "Gah!!"She scram then she punched Stephen "Ha pretty good but not good enough." Stephen yelled he materialized a wicked looking scythe and cut her cheek. "Dang."Belladonna said then she materialized two equally wicked looking swords and slashed at Stephen's stomach and made a slight gash "Dang."Belladonna yelled. "Inside voice please."Stephen taunted then as Belladonna jumped back and as she did the statue of Emily shown from her vest it was attached to her collar. Stephen saw it then cut it off "Now Michael." Said a familiar voice coming from Stephen it was Annabelle's voice "What the hell?" Belladonna said confused. Then Michael bound from the bushes and grabbed the statue. "Got it Annabelle!" He yelled and slid on his back. Then Annabelle turned back into herself and she was unscathed "Great job Michael." Annabelle yelled "Same to you."Michael yelled back as he stopped.

Annabelle and Michael ran towards each other and constantly complimented each other. "No lets destroy this thing."Michael said "Yeah."Annabelle said in agreement and Michael slammed it against the ground and when it was Emily rubbed her head "Ugh what happened?" She said having no memory of what happened before she went to work and stumbled around. Belladonna appeared behind Emily "If I can't destroy the west coast then I'll destroy her!" She yelled holding a claw to Emily's throat. "Michael!"Annabelle yelled "Belladonna's going to kill Emily.". Emily didn't notice she far to drowsy to know what was happening.

"Oh no she doesn't ."Michael yelled and he ran towards Belladonna and when he was five feet from her he jumped and landed on her bringing her down "If you ever threaten Emily again…" Michael said not finishing his sentence "You'll what."Belladonna said "You know what Belladonna you're not worth the energy you're pathetic you try to be evil but you're not and I pity you with all my heart."Michael said sadly "I don't need you pity you and Anna brain fart will pay for embarrassing me." Belladonna yelled "You hear me cuz you and your new stooge will pay."Belladonna yelled and disappeared in a cloud of sulfur.

"So Annabelle is the Earth tremor really destroyed?" Michael asked "No."Annabelle answered smiling "What do you mean?"Michael asked confused "Look to your left."Annabelle answered "I don't get it how was it not destroyed?"Michael said "Simple I just moved it to the front of the building."She laughed. Without thinking Michael kissed her "Oh shoot I'm so sorry." He said Annabelle smiled then kissed him "I don't mind besides I really like you Michael." She said "Me too." Michael said rubbing his head. "Well I got to get back to heaven and write the report on what happened."Annabelle said turning away "Hey Annabelle I was wondering if you're not that busy one day I was wondering if you'd like to um… do lunch, dinner, or just watch a movie at my place sometime?" Michael asked "I'd love to but as dates right?"Annabelle asked lovely and turning back" "Yeah."Michael said blushing so hard that his face was crimson and smiling. "Annabelle I was wondering if you'-." "Stay a while longer?"Annabelle finished for him "Yeah but if you really have to then..." He said "No I'll stay longer."Annabelle said and then they kissed again.

THE END OF PART ONE OF TO MICHAEL'S STORY.


End file.
